


【CM】几个谁（八）

by NANGUAGENG



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANGUAGENG/pseuds/NANGUAGENG
Summary: 里奥与克里斯接吻，滚上了床，上了三垒。然后里奥单方面与克里斯闹翻了。





	【CM】几个谁（八）

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是被敏感的半个车的安身之处，全文剧情请转隔壁老福特！等全部更新完了会放上全文。

他梦见了伊比利亚半岛的海，湛蓝，小小的渔船随着浪涛摇摆；他梦见了马德拉岛的森林，遒劲的树木张牙舞爪地生长，在成熟的季节那里总是布满花果香气。那是他出生的地方，那个卖花女郎捧着鹤望兰就能变成极乐鸟的地方。接下来会有鳄梨的味道把他唤醒，马德拉岛遍地都是鳄梨，但家里只有他对这玩意情有独钟，母亲总会在早餐后切开一个鳄梨给他当点心...

在父亲走后，克里斯一直相信只有家庭才是自己最坚实的堡垒，但他并不着急成家，他得在磕磕碰碰中找到适合自己的人。

他闻到鳄梨的味道了，就现在，尽管母亲现在在训练时也常常与自己住在一起，但唤起记忆的味道总是让人感叹万分。缓缓睁开眼睛，他在沙发前的大理石茶几上发现了一大碗沙拉和牛奶，沙拉上切成大块的正是熟悉的鳄梨，还有双份的水煮蛋，西红柿，鲑鱼，鹰嘴豆泥。他当然知道这些是谁做的，但健康餐与那个人可不配，他可是听说对方花了好大的力气才戒掉了可乐。

 

“你醒了吗？”

里奥的声音从卫生间里冒了出来，他可能听到克里斯餐具与碗碰撞的清脆声。但克里斯现在对那个卫生间有强烈的畏惧之感，以至于里奥的声音现在听起来不那么美妙。

“是。”

他敷衍地回答，咀嚼着把剩下的鸡蛋吃完。他不想表现的太热情，尽管自己确实对对方给自己准备的早餐而感到愉悦，就别像个毛头小子，他对自己说。

很快阿根廷人就从卫生间门口冒出了头，用浴巾揉擦着还湿漉漉的头发。“哦，都吃完啦。我刚想说要是太难吃就别吃了。”

“我猜你是假装谦虚然后变着法子想让我夸你是吧？”

“又不用煮，切成小块而已，总不可能连这都难吃到哪里去。”里奥笑着挑了挑眉头，“何况我刚刚已经尝过了，应该不比你上次的鱼排差。”

“那你跟我可差远了。”克里斯把最后一口牛奶喝完，端着餐具就往厨房走。

 

“嘿。”他感觉自己的衣服被扯住了，转头一看里奥正紧紧跟他身后，对方正紧锁着眉头，眼神里充满纠葛。

“你的嘴上...牛奶...”里奥靠的更近了，这成了一个很危险的距离，他甚至需要稍微抬起头才能正视克里斯。克里斯甚至能感受到对方喷洒在他颈部的鼻息，和愈加逼近的心跳。

“你可以舔掉它。”在说出这句话的时候克里斯就意识到自己已经失去了属于人类的理智，他想要里奥再靠的近一点，他已经发出邀请了，那具炽热的身体唾手可得。

里奥真的舔掉了克里斯嘴唇上方的牛奶，他凑得更近，近到可以紧紧贴上对方；他稍微垫了些脚好把自己送上门去，舌头舔过那块属于胡渣的皮肤。没人告诉他，他有多诱人。

 

但克里斯用实际行动向他证明了。

 

那好像成了他们的第一个吻。克里斯在里奥把那属于捣蛋鬼的舌头收回去的瞬间含住了它，把它收回自己的领地，他天生的直觉让他把握住每一个机会，就像现在。终于，他可以把阿根廷人拉的更近了，近到好像彼此的心跳都为了对方而跳一般。克里斯的手握住里奥的后腰，另一只捧住对方的脑袋，他在试图把他们融到一块。

就像他的足球一样，里奥的舌头在几番搅动后很快从领主的口中逃了出来，就当葡萄牙人要为他的逃跑而心痛的时候，他再次吻了上去。第二个吻，里奥吮吸过克里斯的下唇，并用牙齿轻轻地咬了一口。当然克里斯也不可能放过他的，如同狂风暴雨般地袭来，他的吻侵略过每一个角落，就像他为了方才所有之物的逃脱而愤怒似的。

他们喘息，在里奥觉得自己快要喘不过气来而挣脱的时候终于停了下来。葡萄牙人稍微松开了他一些，但他还在对方的怀里，那滚烫而又结实的怀里。

里奥正在被克里斯情迷意乱的眼神看着，他甚至能感受到那顶在自己胯部的硬物已经在蠢蠢欲动。里奥犹豫了，他不确定这是不是该上床的时候，换句话说，他可不像克里斯。他的潜意识在告诉自己，他不想成为克里斯所有床伴中的一个。

里奥再次踮起脚，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰对方的脸颊。“我该去练球了，克里斯。你能把餐具洗好的，对吧？”

他不想让克里斯跟上来，他已经在很克制自己了。那只是个吻而已，一切都还一样。

对，一切都还一样。

 

里奥真的去踢了一会儿球，事实上那并不是一会儿，他一直在沙滩上玩球到太阳开始暴晒了才回来。太阳晒的他头昏脑胀，他已经有几个晚上没有睡好觉了，每次都会很早地醒来，头痛欲裂却又没法再次睡着。里奥显然是有心事，而心事就是那个梦，说实话，他真的认为那是真的。他得告诉克里斯，可却无法开口。

我们得相爱然后离开这个地方所以我帮你口交我还吻了你，是这样的吗？不是，里奥是被感情冲昏了头脑，他的确喜欢克里斯，或许比喜欢多一点点再多一点点。但没有人应该被蒙在鼓里，尤其是克里斯。

回到别墅后里奥也没有看见另一个人，葡萄牙大厨在餐桌上给他留了份肉酱面，自己却没了身影。里奥没想太多，他草草吃了几口面，他不饿，或者说是没有胃口。带着那股思绪里奥给自己冲了澡，然后把自己摔回那间白墙房间的大床上。

他知道克里斯对于他们还一起躺在这张床上的时候发生的事情过意不去，但这张床实在是太大了，他甚至可以把自己睡不好的一半原因归咎给床太大没有安全感。如果是跟阿坤分享这张床的话里奥确信两人都会非常乐意，但对方是克里斯，一个高大的，性格完全不同的异乡人。他说不定，却又时时刻刻提醒着自己克里斯这几天来都只是睡在沙发上。

这么接连下去的，他又乱七八糟想了很多，无法避免的，他的睡眠计划泡汤了。大概是有过了一个世纪那么久远，里奥的眼睛睁开又闭上，最后望着那片天花板，成了一个失眠患者。他无法阻止停止思考，那些奇奇怪怪的想法总是一个接着一个地冒出来，例如他在想象克里斯知道那个梦以后的反应，又例如他在设想成功邀请克里斯回来睡床的可能性。

 

很快他就都知道了。

 

里奥甚至没有发现克里斯把房门给推开了，在克里斯的脸出现在床边的时候才发现对方以及进来了。可能这样在平常会显得有些粗鲁，但里奥并不介意，比较他还没睡着。

“嗨，我还在想你是不是在休息...”

“没，没睡着。”

克里斯的眼神看起来有些过于关切了，可能他就是这样一个很好的人吧，里奥想，可能自己直截了当一些会让对话舒服些。

“我看你意面还剩下很多，想问你是不是不舒服？”克里斯走到床的另一边，坐在对角的床尾。

“克里斯，你的面很好吃，我只是有些不舒服，然后没胃口。”里奥通常不会说这么多，但是他觉得葡萄牙人说话话里有话的，这时候还是先夸奖对方比较好。

克里斯在喉咙里笑了一声，他随意的锤了锤床垫，“那是肯定，所以呢，你不舒服，然后没有睡着？”

“是...”

“为什么？”

猝不及防地，克里斯爬上了床，他三两下便靠在里奥旁边，侧着身子看着他。

里奥现在没法回答这个问题，克里斯正用一种非常骚包的姿势躺在自己旁边，他可能还是不怀好意地靠得那么近。天哪，葡萄牙人可真好看，好看的眉毛微微挑起，淡褐色的眸子能把人融化在里头，当然，如果他不抹发胶的话，里奥可能会更喜欢一些。

 

“里奥，我把餐具洗完了。”

“里奥，我想吻你。”

还没等到回答，克里斯已翻身把阿根廷人摁在身下，他低着头，用自己的嘴唇碾过身下人儿的，然后用舌头撬开他的牙关，没深没浅地吮吸起对方的舌头。

里奥明显还没反应过来，他在球场上敏锐的神经在这时却毫无用处，在回过神之后，他微微张开了嘴，默许了克里斯的入侵。没有人可以拒绝克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多，他也一样。

克里斯在折磨够了里奥的唇舌后一路向侧方吻去，他吻过里奥的嘴角，里奥的脸颊，里奥的下巴，最后咬住了男人的耳垂，用舌尖一遍一遍地润湿着。克里斯可以听见对方就在自己耳边的喘息声越来越快，欲望的意味一点一点地被撩拨起来。克里斯充满了征服的快感，他想要把里奥就这么据为己有。

克里斯的手在不知不觉之中已经把里奥的衣服推到了肋骨处，他用自己的手掌抚摸着阿根廷人发烫的身体，手指继续长驱直上轻轻揉捏着他胸前已经变硬的突起。

而里奥，克里斯从来没有见过他看起来这么脆弱的时候，里奥的眉头微微皱在一起，眼神越过克里斯直直地望着天花板。他甚至因为克里斯的触摸而微微发抖，却无法抑制住自己从喉咙里发出的呻吟。

 

但在克里斯向下拉扯里奥卡在胯部的裤头时，里奥用最快的速度把男人的手拍掉了。克里斯看起来很是震惊，他不得不控制住自己继续下去的欲望，他握住里奥腰的两侧，俯身下去看着那人近在咫尺的脸。

“我真的把餐具洗完了，宝贝。”

在听到克里斯说出最后那两个字的时候里奥感到头皮发麻，他可以想象克里斯用多少句这样的话呼唤过那些与他翻云覆雨的女人。

“别这么叫我...克里斯，事实上，我真的想睡觉。”

就在里奥把话说完的那一瞬间，克里斯就发出了懊恼的呜咽声，这是今天的第二次了，他第二次被这个小小的阿根廷人撩起了欲望，然后第二次被拒绝。他识趣地从里奥身上下来，侧躺在他旁边，在深吸一口气后把比他小一群的男人圈在怀里。

 

“好吧，我们可以睡觉。”

 

里奥没有想到克里斯就就此停手了，他的脑子里刚刚还闪过自己要如何才能把这个男人从床上推下去的场景。而现在，克里斯就这么用一种极具有占有欲的姿势把自己搂在怀里，他稍微挣扎了几下，找到了一个自己比较舒服的姿势。但克里斯的手仍旧是不依不饶地搭在自己身上，没有任何办法。

里奥没有想到自己可以入睡的这么快，脑海里很快就一片空白，他的脖颈也传来了背后男人深深浅浅的鼻息——他们马上都快要睡着了。里奥突然一个条件反射，他觉得这是一个告诉克里斯的好时机，事实上，他觉得他可以开口了。

“我前几天做了一个梦，克里斯。”

“嗯。”葡萄牙人把自己的脸埋在里奥的头发里，还亲昵地蹭了几下。

“我必须告诉你...梦里，萨满说，我们得相爱才能离开这座岛，我们。”

里奥重复了那两个字，还用了很重的音调。

 

“这也太变态了，里奥...”克里斯的声音迷迷糊糊，他在咕哝着叫完对方的名字之后就失去了意识，他并没有意识到自己说了什么。

 

里奥感觉有什么东西狠狠地往自己心里头扎了一下，他没有立刻推开克里斯，而是盯着枕头的一角陷入沉思。他没有睡着，几个小时之中他至始至终睁着自己的眼睛，在葡萄牙人在睡梦中不经意挪动姿势的时候，里奥悄悄地起了身，离开了那间屋子。

 

TBC


End file.
